ABSTRACT: NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE The Neuropathology Core (NPC) coordinates and carries out the technical procedures related to the neuropathologic tissue-based studies that are essential to the University of Kansas Alzheimer Disease Center (ADC) study subjects enrolled in the Clinical Core. The Core neuropathologist oversees the pathologic examination of the brain and prepares a diagnostic report for the family, physicians, and the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center. The NPC prepares the brain tissue in a systematic way, using standardized protocols and diagnostic criteria, in order to facilitate good correlations among other ADCs, and to maximize research potential. In addition, to the brain we also collect muscle and skin biopsies, if the family agrees. The brain tissue collection is coded to protect privacy, organized, monitored, and safeguarded. As the KU ADC Study is still relatively young, we have a small number of cases in our repository, but we already have many researchers who are interested in obtaining brain tissue. The Core provides neuropathologic professional and technical expertise about AD/other neurodegenerative disease on an individualized basis to researchers. The NPC personnel frequently communicate with family members of Clinical Core participants or others outside of the study who are interested in our program. We place high value on education and hold teaching conferences and presentations where we educate physicians, nurses, and trainees about Alzheimer disease, other dementias, and aging. We have a growing interest in the correlation of neuroimaging and neuropathology findings. Toward that goal, we have a neuroradiologist consultant who helps in teaching about brain MR imaging. To contribute to national and international research studies of AD and related disorders, we assist in autopsies of subjects who have enrolled in studies, such as Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), and the Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN.) Because of our ADC's focus on metabolic disease, the NPC Core is working with a consultant who is an expert in the use of a unique imaging technique that has been used to detect metabolic changes in brain. We hope this approach may lead to new information about the brain metabolism in AD and/or aging.